


The boy named, Jeno.

by nkults



Series: NOMIN [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I succ, M/M, brave!jeno, broke!jaemin, hero jeno, jaemjen - Freeform, jeno is here to save the day, lee jeno - Freeform, minno, na jaemin - Freeform, nomin, not so implied make-out scene, renjun and donghyuck are barely mentioned, thieves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nkults/pseuds/nkults
Summary: Jeno is always there to save Jaemin's day;or an au, where Jaemin is always being followed by trouble and Jeno happens to be his hero.





	The boy named, Jeno.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAaAAaa

_ 2007 _

 

“You have no friends and no one loves you!” A boy from Jaemin’s class told him, looking down on him as the poor boy is currently lying down on the bathroom floor, hair's a mess and tears all over his face.

 

Jaemin can’t talk back on the boys making fun of him, anxious that they might come for him again.

 

The group of boys continued laughing at him, pointing at Jaemin as they spit insults at him. Until a bathroom cubicle door was suddenly smashed open by a boy, making everyone inside shocked.

 

Jaemin thought he was another friend of the boys bullying him but the mysterious boy suddenly helped him stand up, fixing his hair and uniform.

 

“I will tell the teacher if you keep bullying him! That’s bad, you know?!” The boy glared at them until the group ran outside of the bathroom leaving their belongings.

 

Jaemin was still hiccuping and there were still tears flowing down his face when the boy suddenly wiped them and smiled at the younger, showing his crescent moon eyes.

 

“If they bully you again, be sure to find me.” The boy reassured as he helped Jaemin pick up his books from the ground

and rushed outside the bathroom but before the boy was completely far from Jaemin, he quickly came back to give him one last reminder.

 

“I’m Jeno.” He held the door for support as he panted and before Jaemin could introduce himself, the boy,  _ Jeno _ was already out of his sight.

 

_ “I’m Jaemin.”  _ He mumbled to himself and then left the bathroom, smiling.

  
  
  
  


Weeks later, the group of boys bullying him never bothered him again but there were still people making fun of him but they weren’t as bad as before.

 

Everytime it happens, he always looks for the boy named Jeno but he was nowhere to be found ever since that day.

 

Jaemin found out from his friends, Renjun and Donghyuck, that he transferred a week after Jaemin and Jeno’s encounter because they had moved to Seoul.

  
  
  
  


_ 2017 _

  
  


“I’m broke and yet I’m being robbed.” Jaemin thought to himself, as a knife is on his neck as two men are threatening him that he’ll get killed if he doesn’t give them his money and cellphone.

 

“Sorry to burst your bubble,” Jaemin paused as he had trouble breathing. “But if only I wasn’t such a rightful boy, I would’ve robbed people, too.” He smiled sheepishly at the men standing before him.

 

The men looked at each other, telling each other something. 

 

Jaemin felt awkward, not because he’s being robbed (Well, maybe a bit.) but also because he just told the thieves that he is broke.

 

The men looked at him again, tightening their grip on Jaemin’s neck and wrists.

 

“Well then, since you’re pretty much useless, might as well kill you.” The man holding his neck tried to scare him and maybe, Jaemin did feel a little threatened.

 

The man holding his wrists took the knife from the other and tried to stab Jaemin with it until a person suddenly hit the back of the man with something solid, wood, probably.

 

“Aw, bold of you to assume I didn’t want to be stabbed.” He thought to himself, jokingly. 

 

He watched as the thieves were being punched and kicked by the random person.

 

When the guy was finally done beating the two up, he looked at Jaemin, panting and his knuckles bruised.

 

“I-I really want to pay you back for saving me, but I’m really broke right now.” Jaemin smiled at him awkwardly.

 

_ Good job, Jaemin. This is the 12345th person who knows you’re broke. _

 

“Oh, it’s fine. That was so close though. You were almost dead meat.” 

 

Jaemin said thank you for a few more times as he walked away slowly from the scene.

 

“I’m Jeno, by the way. You?”

 

_ Jeno. Familiar, huh? _

 

Jaemin suddenly paused from his tracks, luckily he was not that far from the guy yet. Eyes wide open and his palm covering his mouth.

 

“J-jeno?” He asked the guy, his expression changed from surprised to joy.

 

Jeno didn’t know why Jaemin suddenly acted as if they knew each other.

 

“Excuse me but have we met before?” Jeno perplexed, confusion written on his face.

 

“Oh, I’m the boy you saved from-” Jaemin stopped as he counted numbers on his hands. “10 years ago. Yeah, 10 years ago.”

 

“Jaemin?” Jeno walked closer to Jaemin. “Oh, Jaemin! You look completely handsome now.” He exclaimed, as he touched both of the younger’s shoulders.

 

“Wait, how did you know I was Jaemin though?” He questioned.

 

“Oh, I had the fattest crush on you before and my classroom and yours were next to each other.” Jeno blushed and smiled at the younger.

 

“Oh my god!” Jaemin suddenly gasped.

 

“W-what?” Jeno mumbled. He faked an angry face, when he was just really embarrassed.

 

“But do you still have a crush on me?” The younger suddenly interrogated Jeno, nd the other nodded and his face on his palms.

 

_ Ugh, panicked gay. _

 

Jaemin suddenly cupped the older’s face and their faces were only a few inches apart. 

 

“This Jeno versus the Jeno I saw earlier when I was almost robbed. Cute.” Jaemin mumbled before kissing the older. Only a few people noticed the two, but they honestly don’t care. Their kiss was long, passionate, and it showed how much they missed each other.

 

“Jeno, it’s getting late. I might have to go now.” Jaemin excused himself but Jeno held his wrist.

 

“You can stay at my place, tonight. I wanna cuddle with you, Nana.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thx for reading i dont proofread, thank u next.


End file.
